Abandoned
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Takes place during chapter 15-19 when Arata decides on becoming an Eater and deals with his case afterwards. Arata gives Infermon a choice over who will be his new master. After arguing, Infermon decides on Ami, he's not happy about it but Arata seems pleased by it. Read and review please.


**Title: Abandoned**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Pairing: Slight Ami/Arata will progress more with each story**

 **Part: 1 out 4**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Takes place during chapter 15 - 19 when Arata decides on becoming an Eater and deals with his case afterwards. Arata gives Infermon a choice over who will be his new master. After arguing, Infermon decides on Ami, he's not happy about it but Arata seems pleased by it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the Digimon franchise.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

Arata signed into EDEN, his mind made up over his choice, but there was one partner who he needed to finish his business with.

A long, black wired, six legged creature with red pads that had yellow claws, the legs led to a white hard shell body and circles surrounded where the wire legs connected. There was red on top of the body, yellow spikes providing defense, the red went down to the thicker wired neck where a white shelled face was moving, one giant cured red horn rested in between green eyes, the mouth was carved weirdly into the face to hide a cannon. This creature instantly went to Arata's side expecting another adventure.

"Infermon,' Arata said as they entered Galactic Park, his hood was on his head, the black hair almost all but vanished underneath the white hood. He sat down on one of the swings, his white coat now exposing more of the blue track suit he wore, but Infermon was more interested in the sad grey eyes of his master and friend.

"What's wrong?" Infermon asked.

"I'm joining Suedo in his research," Arata said. "He says I'll gain more power if I become an Eater -"

"You can't!" the digimon interrupted.

"I can and I will," Arata said glaring at his partner. "Which is why I want you to pick one of my friends to take care of you. Someone who I trust."

"No! I will not leave your side! I will not become an enemy!"

"Pick someone; Nokia, Yuuko, Ami," Arata said listening a few. The spider digimon shook his head. "Infermon."

"I WiLl NoT bEcOmE eNeMy To YoU," Infermon said, his voice pitching and sounding like a robot. "i CaNnOt BeCoMe EnEmY tO mY bEsT fRiEnD aNd PaRtNeR."

"Pick someone or you'll be back in the wilderness of EDEN having random battles," Arata said yelling.

Infermon stopped, Arata was serious, Arata was letting him go, Arata no longer wanted him. "Friend with yellow clothing."

"Ami," Arata said patting his now ex-digimon on the head, "I would have picked her too."

Infermon's data went inside Arata's digivice who he sent to Ami's digivice with no explanation. "Good-bye, my friend. Please forgive me."

Ami was reporting back from finding a digimon's precious item when a beautiful lady with short purple hair, librarian style glasses knowledgeable purple eyes peered at Ami. She wore an overall style dress that ended at her hips where black pants led to white laced boots, a white long sleeved buttoned up shirt covered her arms and chest where her dress did not, a purple bowtie accented the psychic's outfit.

"Ami," she said before the cyber sleuth could enter the detective's agency. "You have a special visitor that you should meet as soon as you can."

Ami nodded. "I'll be there after I turn this quest in. I need to heal Lillymon and the others."

"I'll be expecting you than," Mirel said leaving as she headed back to the Digi-Lab.

Kyoko was sitting at her desk, her long blonde hair went down past her back, her pink tilted glasses were resting on the top of those blonde locks. A black scarf was wrapped around her neck and went down to the sides of her mostly unzipped white shirt that revealed her pale skin and a good amount of her cleavage, the scarf was tied near the bottom of the shirt to hide the zipper. Short black shorts could be seen peeking from under she shirt revealing that she was mostly leg, her legs led down to black heeled boots that touched her ankles.

"Still no lead on your boyfriend?" Kyoko asked as Ami handed in her report.

"He's not my boyfriend," Ami said getting flustered over her boss' teasing.

"You did say he was acting strange when you last saw him," Kyoko said. "Wouldn't even give you basic answers, avoided them. Maybe he doesn't want you to worry or get caught with a figurative."

"No, it wasn't like that," Ami said shaking her head. "He just didn't seem like himself. Anyway, Mirel says I have a special visitor so I'm going to say hello."

Ami left the office and headed towards the Digi-Lab, connect jumping via the phone. When she entered, she looked around the lab and tilted her head. No one unusual is there. "Your visitor is at a special Digi-Farm that I created. I did not see this outcome otherwise I would have been better prepared."

"Okay?" Ami asked unsure but she went and checked the Digi-Farm list seeing the new farm being called: Infermon's Farm.

Ami was confused. She had her own Infermon who was in her party. She entered the Digi-Farm, walking on the digital grass and sand before she saw a different Infermon, just standing in the farthest corner looking at the sky.

"Infermon?" Ami asked gently walking towards the digimon.

"Leave me alone," he responded. "Just leave me alone!"

Ami's heart broke, the voice didn't change its tone but she could feel the sadness this Digimon had. She took her digivice off and took out her pony, they were giving her a headache, plus this wasn't her Infermon. He needed to feel comfortable with her.

"I can't do that," Ami said walking closer to the digimon. "Not when you need someone to talk to, a friend."

"I have no friends."

Ami was standing next to the digimon, staring at it. "You have me."

"I don't want you! I'll be happy to hurt you if it means bringing Arata back! I want Arata!"

Ami stared at Infermon, this was Arata's Infermon. Why was it here with her? Even though Arata agreed to join Suedo, he didn't have to give up his digimon. Though, she knew where she rated at with Infermon. "Infermon, what happened to Arata?"

The digimon moved his head to look at her, cold, uncaring eyes staring into her soul. "He AbAnDoNeD mE! lEfT mE tO bE aN eAtEr! MaDe Me ChOoSe A nEw PaRtNeR oR i'Ll Be BaCk iN tHe WiLD! He AbAnDoNeD mE! nO lOnGeR lOvEs Or WaNtS Me!" While he talked, black lines formed under his eyes, leaving a trail down his white face.

"No, no, no,no," Ami whispered getting down on her knees, her black shoes provided slight discomfort while her yellow knee socks protected her knees from the cold ground, her grey skirt fluttered around as she moved, her yellow and black shirt representing AWA Studio Words with two black circles. Her arms around around Infermon's neck, pressing his face into the shirt, her blue eyes shut as she rested her cheek against the side of his horn, her bright red hair moved over his face, blocking the digital world from seeing this proud digimon cry. "Arata didn't abandon you. He's protecting you."

"He DoEsN't WaNt Me!" Infermon said as he cried into her chest, moving his body to be facing her, he pulled his legs into his body and rested on the floor.

"Infermon, you know Arata better than any of us," Ami said still holding his neck. "Does this sound like the Arata you know?"

"He doesn't want me," Infermon said calming down. "He abandoned me."

"Infermon, he does want you," Ami said soothly as she let go of his neck for his head to rest on her lap, the black stains still on his face. She started rubbing the top of his body, "He doesn't want to hurt you. He wants you to be safe."

Infermon fell asleep, eventually listening to his old master's friend talk gently to him, letting the words she's saying sink in and realizing that some of her words hold truth. Maybe, just maybe she was right. The three times his old master found out about Eater's attacking his friends, it made him feel guilty, powerless, and worthless, something in which Arata was not. Maybe this female human was right, maybe Arata didn't abandon him, but protecting him.

"I promise Infermon," Ami said to the sleeping Digimon. "That I'll bring the true Arata back." She wiped his tear stains away. "For you."

She got up and left the Digi-Farm, she appeared back in the Digi-Lab where Mirel was waiting. "How is Infermon?"

"Sleeping, however, I'm sending my own Infermon to that farm," Ami said rearranging her team. "I want them to investigate, maybe some of the Digimon or hackers will know how to fix this."

"I must warn you that saving Arata will be dangerous for you in the first place, going to such extremes will only jeopardize you more," Mirel said in a warning tone.

"I need to bring Arata back," Ami said. "He needs a big punch in the face from reality that the way he's acting is hurting more people. We can't change the past, but we can do something to stop it in the future. He also needs a big punch in the face for hurting his own Digimon like that."

Mirel waited until Ami left, a smile on her face. "How appropriate for you to say that, cyber sleuth."

When Infermon woke up, he was greeted by another Infermon. "Who are you?"

"Ami's Infermon currently nicknamed Spidey," the Infermon spoke. "Ami has me here with you so we can search for cases."

"Why?"

"Ami wants to help out so many Digimon and if one of them gives her a clue over where Arata is, then it will be worth it. She's determined to bring him back," Spidey said. "She'll work herself to the data to bring him back."

Infermon had more questions but Spidey had found another client looking for Ami to help find their treasure.

Three days later, Infermon understood what Spidey was saying. Ami came to visit the two Infermons, giving them a treat and talking to them. Ami giving Infermon updates about her search for Arata.

"How are the apples?" Ami asked the two Digimon with a smile.

"It's good," Infermon said. "Any word about Arata?"

"I saw him today," Ami said sadly. "His left arm is part of an Eater. He used that to defend against Digimon and the Eaters. There is still some Arata in him. Some of the Digimon who I've helped are-"

All of a sudden, her body became blue data and it went into a blurry mess three times before the blue data turned back into Ami. She started to collapse onto the ground only for Spidey to speed over to her, her body leaning over Spidey's own.

"Thank you, Spidey," Ami said quietly barely able to stand up on her own.

"YoU nEeD tO rEsT," Spidey said. "YoU'rE gEtTiNg WeAkEr!"

"Not until Arata is back to normal and the Digital World, your home - is safe," Ami said petting Spidey's horn.

"You might not make it back to this world," Spidey said nuzzling his face into Ami's neck.

"Than I'll just make more friends with the Digimon, maybe Alphamon will keep me as an assistant," Ami said finally standing up on her own. "I need to get going before I glitch out again."

When she left, Infermon looked at Spidey, "Is that common?"

"No, her cyber body is getting weaker every time she connects jump. After she glitches out, she can barely stand. If she keeps it up, if we make it back to our home world, she won't make it back here. The data that is making Ami have a cyber body is getting corrupt. If only she would rest."

Infermon was confused when Mirel told him to wait patiently at the Valhalla Server, but he did. Shortly after Infermon arrived, someone logged in. "Infermon? How did you get here? Where's Ami?"

Infermon turned his head to look behind him, not believing his hidden ears and saw Arata, standing there. "Arata?"

Arata smiled, "It's me, Infermon." Infermon ran over and pressed his face into Arata's stomach, nuzzling the hacker. "I missed you too. I didn't mean to make you worry."

They were too busy in their reunion that they didn't notice someone else logged in. Ami stood there watching the happy reunion with a large fluffy pink dragon with two brown horns circling around, a man wearing a blue mask covering most of his face to protect his three red eyes, his mouth and chin showing from the mask exposing pale blue skin color. He wore a black leather jacket that had white fur on the collar, black metal gauntlets going up his arms protected his sharp claws that were underneath and backfire from his custom made double guns, he had a black muscle shirt that covered his hard and muscled chest where two dark brown belts looped around his leg on tight leather biker pants, his biker boots were up by his knees, three spikes on the top of the boots near the toe. A special leg holder was located on one of his legs where he stores his guns, allowing easy access for his long tail to grab one. His spiked blonde hair made him seem taller and a red bandana was tied around his arm, a reminder of his early days. Sitting on the digimon's shoulder was a small pink digimon with two long ears, bright blue eyes, two small wings, and a heart in the middle of its body.

"I hope you know that those punches were for Infermon, Nokia, Yuuko, and Omnimon," Ami said catching the two off-guard. "Infermon thought you had abandoned him, didn't want him anymore. As for the others, Nokia said that when they crossed paths with you again, to punch you in the face with all their might."

Ami rubbed his cheek, even in his avatar, he could feel the sting of their most recent fight they just had. He looked at his digimon, "I'm sorry Infermon, I just didn't want to hurt you."

"I'm just glad you are back," Infermon said before looking at Ami. "Sorry for what I said to you."

"Not the first time I've heard someone say that to me," Ami said with a shrug.

"What did you say?" Arata asked.

"That I would be happy to hurt her if it would have brought you back," Infermon said quietly.

"Infermon!" Arata said in a scolding tone.

"Don't," Ami said stopping Arata. "Infermon doesn't need that now. Besides, it's in the past."

Arata took a deep breath before he sighed. "The reason as to why I sent you to someone else was so I wouldn't have to worry about hurting you, Infermon. You could have chosen someone else."

Infermon looked down and Ami felt bad. So, she did the one thing she thought of doing to get the pressure off of Infermon. That is by surprising Arata.

Ami caught Arata off guard again, before he could scold his digimon more. She was hugging him. Her arms wrapped around his neck almost causing him to fall but she didn't use enough momentum to knock him down. His hands stilled at his sides, unsure of what to do.

"This is for coming back to us," Ami said quietly by his shoulder considering that was where she was heightwise on him. "I was scared that the old you, this you, wouldn't come back."

She let him go, before his brain could function properly, stepping away from him as her attention went to her MarineAngemon who floated over. She didn't notice the concern look in Arata's eyes.

"This quest won't get done by itself," Beelzemon said grumbling.

"Why are you in a hurry, Spidey?" MegaDramon asked looking at its companion. "We need to rest."

"Spidey?" Infermon said looking at the new Digimon.

"He looks no where like a spider," Arata said crossing his arms.

"Oh! I forgot to change your name," Ami said pulling up her menu. "Give me one more minute!"

"Because I hate being level 1. Let's move so I can at least become stronger!"

"You just want to show off," the dragon said floating around them.

"You have quite the group," Arata commented as MarineAngemon floated over and rested in Arata's hood, much to his dismay.

Ami sighed as she finished changing Spidey's name to normal and went to her party menu, "I know but hey, it's an easy fix."

She moved some bars around as Arata watched and when the menu closed, Magnadramon and Beelzemon disappeared while two new digimon appeared. One had a black mask over her face, making her eyes seem red, her ashen grey skin was noticeable by her black outfit and black wings, her shadow pet was connected by her neck. The other one was a blue sharply dress vampire with a fancy black and red cape, a red eye mask looked like it was bat wings.

"How many Digimon do you have on you?" Arata questioned.

"Eleven," Ami spoke as the two virus types came over, the lady one picking up MarineAngemon who let out an angry huff. "However, three of them are babies that I'm working on raising."

"You are something else," Arata said. "Anyway, let's go."

"Right!" Ami said with a smile. Arata started to lead the way, not even seeing the small glitch Ami.

With the lead they had, Infermon looked at Arata, "Arata?"

"Hmm?

"Ami's weak," Arata looked over at his Digimon. "She's vulnerable!"

"She seems like she's okay. She punches hard so she's definitely not weak. I'm afraid of what Omnimon's punch would be," Arata spoke. He looked over his shoulder as the mentioned person ran up to them, her Digimon following.

Ami tilted her head, "Is something wrong?"

"Nah, just going down memory lane," Arata mentioned. "So, mind explaining about what happened not to long ago? You know, the hug and all?"

"It's just that I'm scared," Ami said as they continue walking. "I'm scared that I won't be able to bring Yuugo back. I'm scared that we might not save the Digital World, I'm scared that I'll never be able to return to my physical body." She patted his Infermon's head, "Plus to get you to lay off of Infermon here."

Arata's gaze softened before he spoke, "Listen, you are worrying too much. We will stand behind you and help you as much as we can. The only thing that we can't help you with is bringing Yuugo back. I know you," Ami looked at Arata, "You will do everything you can do to make it happen. I'm an example of that."

Ami smiled and nodded her head. "I guess you're right."

They reached the center and battled Knightmon, upon leaving the area, letting Arata think about the good times when the Judes existed alone, Ami glitched.

Her whole body turned into data blocks before vanishing, her digimon vanishing as well, only to return seconds later, but before Ami returned. Myotismon caught Ami whose eyes were closed, her body limped. He caught her bridal style.

"If she does one more cyber jump, she won't be able to return back to her world," Myotismon said fearing for their digimon tamer.

"We need to do something for her," LadyDevimon said. "After all that she's done for us Digimon."

"She's too corrupted for any healing," MarineAngemon spoke. "Her data needs to be erased and restored for her to be able to come back."

"Everyone is putting pressure on her to save Yuugo and our world," Myotismon said carrying the tamer. "All without considering how she's feeling."

When the five friends were returning to their world from the Digital World. Four of them expected to go back together. They wasn't expecting Ami to glitch causing her to break into glowing particles -like that of the Eaters - and go back to the Digital World, making the four friends return to the human world, without Ami.

Arata leaned his forehead against the observational window at Central Hospital's Special Ward, looking at the last sleeping victim of EDEN Syndrome.

"This is what you was scared of," Arata said to himself, looking at Ami's unconscious body. "You knew this might have happened. All four of us searched every inch of Kowloon, trying to find you to no avail." He moved his head away and sighed, "Please Ami, wake up soon. We're running out of ideas."

They tried Mirel, but she was out of contact, apparently trouble in a different parallel world needed her. No one remembers Digimon, let alone the time that Digimon roamed the streets. They were running out of ideas on how to bring their friend back. Arata couldn't help but feel guilty about it. He can see all the warning signs now, but it was too late.


End file.
